Second American Civil War
The Second American Civil War was a short-lived conflict on North American soil between three factions - loyalist, "pro-Federal" parties which would eventually establish the "Atlantic Federation"; Vidalist guerillas in the former western United States and a so-called "Christian Confederacy of America", a breakaway region located in the southeast of the former United States. The 2nd American Civil War is often noted for the founding of the Atlantic Federation, a union of communities throughout North America and remnants of the former British Commonwealth. Although there were relatively few casualties, as most leaders were trying to preserve themselves by not resorting to full-scale total war against one another, this conflict was soon overshadowed by the War of the Confederacy between the government of the Atlantic Federation and the Bolivarian Republic, due to a diplomatic crisis. Origins of the war The origins of the 2nd American Civil War can be traced back to two major events: the political collapse of the British Commonwealth, and the staggering losses inflicted on the Americans during the Sino-Tibetan War and the Australian insurgency. Outbreak of the Second American Civil War *1937. Race riots in Southern US. Galvanised by the war in Africa, black activists begin to agitate for better conditions, demanding that Washington make good the promises made to them almost 78 years ago by Abraham Lincoln. The protests are the targets of violence by the KKK, who lynch and burn black neighbourhoods throughout the rural hinterlands of Missouri, Georgia and Texas in the late winter of 1937. Federal forces are slow to arrive, but by the time they arrive in spring, the whole Southern USA is a battlezone being fought over by white supremacists and Afro-American political activists. Goldstein Rush. Because of extreme poverty and suffering, the Goldstein Brigade becomes sufficiently popular that uprisings occur throughout California, Colorado, Arizona and New Mexico, thus starting the Second American Civil War. At the same time, the Mormons revolt and create the Mormon League from the cities of Utah. Federal Forces are hard pressed, and in many cases, whole battalions in the Western USA desert to join them. The Atlantic Federation. Elsewhere throughout America and the British Empire, there are political rallies in all major cities by local Republican party branches, all calling for the dissolution of the Federal Alliance and the creation of a new political body that would look after their lives and property. On 5 July, the interim President of the USA, Johnny Glover, declares the dissolution of the United States of America. It is his last act in office, but Senate and Congress remain along with the House of Commons and the GRO to discuss what to do next. *1938. Although battles are fought between the Federal navy and the so-called Christian Confederacy of America, also known as the Southern Confederacy, most of these encounters are normally naval or riparian battles fought over potential naval routes to each others' territory. *1939. GRO takes over the Atlantic Federation. Unable to come to a decision on whether to call for elections, the Federal Senate and House of Representatives agree that the role of President and Cabinet will be taken over by the GRO and its leadership. While the legislative and judicial capitals remain Washington DC in Virginia cantonment, the new executive branch, the GRO, remains in Ottawa. The Smithsonian collection is taken via armoured train to Ottawa and is merged with the Canadian Department for Antiquities, while the White House is converted into a 5-star hotel for visiting dignitaries. Ethnic cleansing in the USA. In the south-eastern USA, different chapters of the KKK have taken over towns and cities throughout the region and form a military alliance aimed at "protecting white sovereign America from the encroachments of niggers and Jewish capitalism." This soon becomes the Southern Confederacy. A provisional government consisting of military officials and civilian mayors is created in Houston, designated as the Confederate capital. Afro-Americans are now being hunted down or sold as slaves back to Africa, while others are rounded up in concentration camps. Lucky blacks who survive the ethnic cleansing convert to Islam to avoid being attacked by claiming to be Jihadian citizens, or move to Vidalist Egypt, where they are accepted with open arms. Jews, on the other hand, suffer a worse fate, being based in many urban areas where they are more vulnerable. Young children and old men are killed while women are raped, as Jewish-owned businesses are looted and burned. At this time there is a mass exodus of Jewish Americans throughout Federal and Confederate territory alike to other nations, particularly continental Europe and Ireland, where they are settled down in Spain and France, which are now underpopulated. Of interest is that among the Jewish refugees to Salviatia is a certain physicist named Julius Robert Oppenheimer... *1940. Brave New World Order. With the sundering of the former United States of America in the Second Civil War, the whole of Oceania is now a house divided. Atlantic Federation: The self-proclaimed heir to the USA and the British Commonwealth, the Atlantic Federation is a sprawling mass of former nations, covering north-eastern America, the British Isles (exculding Ireland), the Luso-American enclave of Macao, Eastern Australia, Hawaii, Aotearoa and several possessions throughout the Caribbean. Southern Confederacy: Born out of the struggles between black people and white racial supremacists, the Southern Confederacy is a white racialist state that practises slavery in the former Southeastern United States. Vidalist Republic of North America: Covering a swathe of land from former California down to the borders of Mexico, this cannot really be considered a nation, but rather a collection of rural farming communities populated by all sorts of "unsavoury" pacifists, runaway black slaves, Red Indian tribes, New Ager paganists, and other folk unworthy of either the Confederacy or the Federation. The Tapioca Affair. In the summer of 1940, a diplomatic crisis broke out in the New World: the wife of the Jefe of the Bolivarian Republic, General Tomas Teodemiro Tapioca, ran away from her sumptuous palace in San Theodoros, reputedly to elope with a Confederate sailor with too much time on his hands. Casus belli: The elopement resulted in a diplomatic crisis when Meche Tapioca was found later in a seedy hotel in Houston, naked and strangled to death. Naturally, General Tapioca's sexual pride was dented, and he tried to assuage it by sending some lowly colonels to literally yell words in the faces of the Federal Embassy in San Theodoros, which would have been most unbecoming for the Mother Superior of the Most Immaculate Holy Order of Santa María de Bogotá, but to no avail, given that the Atlantic Federation was neither in control of nor responsible for the actions of the Southern Confederacy. Start of the Confederate War. Enraged, the General recalled his troops from the African front, invaded Mexico, annexed Cuba and Jamaica from the Federation, besieged Houston and Jacksonville, and even sent agents to level the White House, not realising that the capital had been moved to Ottawa. By August, Bolivarian troops and marines were raping, looting and killing throughout the Missisippi River Valley (helped in no small way by countless American Jews and blacks for whom being sold to Asia and Salviatia as slaves was not an option). And the Confederate leadership holed up in Charlotte, seemed next... Category:Trivia